This invention relates to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder.
PCT published international application WO 86/04760 discloses a video signal processing apparatus usable in a video tape recorder and others. In the apparatus of application WO 86/04760, reproduced component video signals, that is, reproduced luminance and chrominance signals fail to have color frame information. Accordingly, in cases where a dubbing process or an editing process is performed on the reproduced component video signals, a problem arises in phase during signal encoding.